


KINKTOBER 13 | Suspension |Kakashi Hakate x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Lemon, Light Dom/sub, One Shot, PWP, Self-Insert, Sex, Sex Swing, Short One Shot, Smut, Suspension, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Day 13: Suspension. A self-insert fem!Reader one-shot featuring Kakashi Hakate. I DO NOT OWN KAKASHI HAKATE OR THE NARUTO FRANCHISE. For mature readers only.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Original Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s), Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948153
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	KINKTOBER 13 | Suspension |Kakashi Hakate x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER 2020 Day 13: Suspension. If you’ve read my previous Kakashi work, “Puppy,” you can maybe tell that I like to write him with a sense of.. responsible control, let’s say… and I will be sticking to that. No condoms, as usual, I just don’t wanna write it in.
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1MwD3BYdM4HrHGQiiP5IgJ

He straps you gently into the sex swing with a few words of reassurance and confirmation that you’re okay – “You look so beautiful, puppy…You’re ready for this? Really? You’re sure?” – but when Kakashi Hakate steps away from the door to survey his work, mischief is already glinting in his eyes.

“You’re so pretty,” he says again, and he’s practically salivating at the sight of you spread eagle in the seat. You’re balancing better than you thought you would when the topic was first suggested. It’s not uncomfortable to lean against the door, thighs gently tucked into supporting straps and hands gripping the handles hanging from above. Kakashi isn’t looking away, hungrily devouring your body with his eyes. He lets his hand fall to his cock, already stiff, and strokes gently. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, just sitting like this,” Kakashi says, smoothly, his hand light over his cock. “I’m going to make you feel so good.”

You realize your mouth has fallen open, and you lick your lips, a little nervous, but mostly excited. Watching him touch himself, you slip your hand from a handle, reaching down to your pussy. It’s already wet, and you start to gently rub, feeling the fire within you grow already. 

“Impatient?”

“I want you, Kakashi,” you breathe out.

“Do you?”

“Yes,” you say, finger beginning to press on your clit, muscles trembling in your seat. You wish for a moment you could just jump out and jump on him, pushing him to the ground and fucking him immediately, skipping all pretense and foreplay. “Look, I’m so wet for you already.”

“Good girl,” Kakashi says. He walks to you, and you almost swing out instinctively, craving his touch. He reaches down and brushes stray hairs from your face. You feel your heartbeat already beginning to pick up, when he reaches for your hand, pulling it from you.

You don’t resist, but let out a little indignant huff.

“I need to keep you like this for a while, puppy,” Kakashi says, reaching up to lock your hand restraints in. Your balance feels dangerous now, muscles trembling against elastic bands that he tests and tugs. His hands linger on your wrists, drumming lightly. You look up to meet Kakashi’s eyes and he leans down, catching you in a deep, sudden kiss. 

As he kisses you, his hands come down from your wrists. His right hand locks around your hip, almost to keep you steady with his movements, and his right hand reaches inside you, teasing around your needy pussy, and then pushing in slowly. One, two fingers, scooping into your entrance and turning as they curl. Your feet strain, searching for a base, as you squirm helplessly in his grasp as he descends over you.

The kiss is sloppy, almost stolen from you as he backs away faster than you can return it. Your lips are parched, hips rolling over his fingers, helpless to claim anything with your own hands. 

“Oh you really are wet,” Kakashi says, almost dangerously so, and you strain against the bands.

He pumps into you, and when he pulls out, he pushes his fingers to your open mouth. You wrap your lips around them and suck, tasting your own enjoyment. Kakashi sighs loudly, his breath turning into a shiver, as if you’re pulling his voice from his body with your tongue moving over his hand. He pushes, forcing a little deeper in, and you cough. 

“Sorry, puppy,” he says soothingly, pulling out of your mouth. His wet hand grabs your chin and tilts it closer to him, and you lean your head and meet him in another kiss – gentle this time, hard and soft lips against closed mouths. 

Kakashi sinks slowly, worshipping your chest now, lightly biting one nipple and then the other, then coming back to suck a little harder. You lean forward, forgetting the fear of falling, and he sighs into you. 

“You’re perfect,” he says, eyes coming up to meet you. His hands push your tits together and he runs his tongue lazily from one to the other, slowly, speaking between little licks. “I don’t think I tell you enough how much I love this, I love your body, feeling you shiver against me and cry out for me. Will you scream my name when I ask you to, puppy?”

“Yes, Kakashi, yes,” you moan. 

“Good girl,” he says, fully kneeling. His hands gently brush down over your stomach to your thighs, and the immediate sensation over the soft velvet of your skin makes you instinctively strain to close your legs. 

Kakashi’s touch is light as he runs his hands up your thighs to tease at the entrance of your pussy. He sinks his mouth onto you with a hot, deep sigh, and you gasp as his tongue flickers onto you. He is almost perfectly on level with you, your pussy open and facing him at a height and angle you’ve never experienced from any position before. It gives him smooth access into you and his tongue slides in and out, swirling and almost slurping hungrily as he licks away your arousal as fast as it gathers. The pleasure rumbles, growing hot and heavy under your skin, reaching up to a base at the bottom of your stomach where it gathers in a tight knot. It grows tighter and tighter with every lap of Kakashi’s tongue.

“Delicious,” he says. His left hand squeezes your thigh tightly and you yelp, a yelp that settles into a loud moan as his fingers return. His tongue moves up your folds, flattening against your slit as it goes and flicking up as it reaches your clit, his fingers coming back to your entrance and teasing their way in again. Same as before- first one – then two- then pumping and curling, moving up like they’re searching inside you.

From this angle, the way Kakashi eats you out is more pleasurable than anything you’ve felt before, and you flex your wrists in the restraints, your body fully an electric live wire as he works over you and into you. He closes his mouth over the top of your pussy and lightly sucks, looking up at you with cool, stormy eyes, hooded and heavy with lust.

You strain, your body tensing against the restraints and seeking more of him, feet flexing and yearning to cross over him and pull him close to you, as he breaks the suction and returns to light circles over the sensitive nub of your clit. You moan as his fingers move faster inside you. 

“Ha- oh – ah, Kakashi,” you moan, “ _fuck_ it feels so good, you’re so – oh, oh -”

Words fail you as he begins moving his fingers in almost a scissoring motion, pushing against your walls as your muscles clench around him. He digs, moving faster and faster, coiling up and hitting the sensitive point of your g-spot, and you scream as he pushes again and again into you. 

Without warning, Kakashi pulls out. He breaks away and you feel the knot in your stomach dip disappointingly. You groan, almost a growling yell as Kakashi stands and places his hands on your waist, your pussy beating in time with your heart and begging for more.

“Don’t cry out now,” he muses gently. “Save your breath for when you’re riding my cock.”

His cock rests between your thighs, thick and throbbing. You shudder into the restraints, rolling your hips forward, trying to reach him, so close. He guides himself to your entrance and runs his finger back around your dripping hole.

“Are you ready for me, puppy?”

“Yes, Kakashi, I’m waiting,” you say, trying not to beg.

With a swift thrust he takes his aim forward and fully buries his cock inside you. You scream almost on cue, and lean your head back, but Kakashi is faster. He wraps his arms around your shoulders and holds you close, even as his thrusts become shallower and softer inside you.

“Don’t hit your head,” he says, almost laughing through his grunting.

His chest is already sweaty, and you shudder into it with moans. True to your word, with every movement of him inside you, you find yourself calling his name.

“Kakashi – Kakashi – oh, _fuck, fuck,_ Kakashi – “

“Look at you, so beautiful,” he moans, his chin pushing against the top of your head. “You’re mine, all mine, little puppy. You’re so beautiful and wet, all strung out on my cock so quickly. Do you like it? Do you like me inside you?” 

“Yes, Kakashi, yes!”

“Good, say my name,” he says, letting go of you to lean back and slam his cock into you. You push your wrists up through the restraints and flex up to the straps holding your arms up, flexing against the locks but finding support away from Kakashi’s frame. He holds to the leg straps, angling you up, and you struggle your core muscles to keep from rocketing towards the door again as the strength of his thrusts pick up again. You force your chin up, and you stare at Kakashi, drunk with lust as he fucks you. His own face is tense with pleasure, and he grunts with every stroke he takes, pushing his cock into your body with such force you worry that he could pull the swing down from the door.

But the pleasure overrides every bit of discomfort, the angle that his cock hits inside you immediately so full and so heavy, enough to make your inner walls ache with the sensations of each thrust in and out. He slams into you, groaning your name, your wrists aching and pussy growing wetter and wetter. 

Kakashi catches his breath and begins to slow down, moving his hands from the straps up to your thighs, gently raking his nails down your skin until you’re pushing your legs out as straight as you can. He slides out, gently, slowly, and then pauses before slamming back in.

“Why,” you gasp.

“Hold on,” he says, and you wonder for a moment if he’s tired. But when you catch his eye, Kakashi is smiling. He lifts his hands from your legs, cock still resting at the tip of your entrance, your pussy pulsing around him and betting for him to move forward, to swallow him up again. He cups your face as your hips roll forward, but he doesn’t move. You groan.

“If I unlock you,” he says gently all of a sudden, an air of seriousness overtaking him, “you won’t fall, will you?”

“N-no, _fuck_ Kakashi, I’m not a child,” you hiss impatiently, bucking your hips faster now. “Please, please _please_ fuck me.”

“Good manners,” he muses, and reaches up to unbuckle the locks. You almost slip back without the support but hold onto the handles, panting and meeting his even stare with a challenge in your eyes. Kakashi smiles again, and leans in and kisses you.

“Okay, puppy,” he murmurs when he breaks away. “I’ll fuck you.”

He kisses you again, hot and sloppy as he slides in, slowly, filling you, so completely that your hands are slipping against the bands and you’re whining into his mouth. He pulls out just as slowly, as his hands come back down to clamp around your thighs. 

“I’ll fuck you hard,” Kakashi breathes into your mouth, and his nails dig into your skin as he slams back into you at his quick pace you’ve been begging for. You feel your body clench around him as you cry out, desperate to keep him from moving again, digging your own nails into the palm of your hand as you clutch at the straps. He slams into your pussy with such strength. Again and again and again. 

His hips jerk into you closer, as his hands shift, launching you slightly from the seat to grip your ass and push it closer to him, his strokes coming faster and tighter as he beats into you. Your moans grow louder, and you reach through the restraints, rubbing the skin of your forearms to reach Kakashi. He smiles as he bows his forehead to you, holding you close, and kisses you sweetly, if unevenly.

But the kisses are welcome, gentle and warm against the force of his body pushing into you, fucking your completely mindless. You groan into his mouth as your pussy throbs against his thrusts. “I’m - oh – I’m so close – Kakashi – “

“Yes, that’s it, puppy, come, come for me,” Kakashi forces out, his fingers digging into your ass and hands forcing your hips to him. You pull on the restraints, pushing yourself higher and just there, just at that angle as his thrusts come steady, it’s enough to make you sob and explode. 

You do, with gasps and shouts and flailing limbs and his name pouring from you. Kakashi’s muscles tense, and he comes right after you, slamming so hard into you that you gasp in almost pain. He holds you tight, pushing your body into his, as your heartrates gallop and subside. 

His kiss is tender now, cool and relieving against your flushed skin. He gently pulls out of you, and you let out a bit of a cry as you sit all splayed in spread-eagle, suddenly achingly empty.

“I know, I know,” Kakashi murmurs. “Hold on.”

Kakashi helps you out gently and you wince as your feet hit the floor, muscles aching and trembling after the orgasm. Your thighs are sticky as they touch, rather unpleasantly so as you walk forward. Kakashi wraps you in his arms, letting you lean against him as you gather the strength back into your body.

“How was that, puppy,” he asks, breath ticking the top of your head. “Is that something you’d like to try again?”

 _How is it even a question?_ Grinning despite your exhaustion, you tilt your head back and gaze into his eyes, a quiet gentle storm now. “Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Can you tell I love Kakashi? I love Kakashi. Well, see you tomorrow :) *IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A REQUEST: See the Google Form in my linktree or / DM me on Twitter @ TsuraKofuku *


End file.
